Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa
Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa was the 6th episode of Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Season 2 which featured Uncle Grandpa in in before his show existed. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa shows up to Remo's birthday party, and tries to help Remo's Dad become cool, but accidentally turns him into a monster who goes on a rampage and kidnaps Remo's friends. Plot It starts with all the disgustoids from Secret Mountain Fort Awesome aside from The Fart celebrating Uncle Grandpa. The Fart doubts their beliefs in Uncle Grandpa and tries to get them to clean up the mess, but Festro insists there is an Uncle Grandpa and decides to read The Fart and the rest of the gang a story. It then starts with Uncle Grandpa waking up and getting himself ready. Once he's ready he begins to drive the RV and asks Frankenstein if they have anything planned for the day. The RV crashes and Uncle Grandpa winds up in Remo's backyard. Uncle Grandpa of course crashed into everything at his party and destroyed it, so Remo was unimpressed and believed the party was lame. Instead, he invited his friends up to his room to go destroy stuff. Remo's Dad was upset that he wasn't cool enough to throw a good birthday party for him. Uncle Grandpa gave him some shades that would help him become cool. It certainly did turn him "cool", it made him look like a celebrity. Uncle Grandpa tried to warn him about what not to do in the shades. Before Uncle Grandpa could warn him about shade-tipping, Remo's Dad did it and turned into a lizard monster. The lizard monster broke into Remo's room and kindapped Remo's friends. Uncle Grandpa and Remo set out on an adventure to save Remo's friends and return Remo's Dad back to normal. After epic fight scenes and silly shenanigans, they were able to save Remo's friends AND dad. Remo's Dad thought he permanently ruined Remo's birthday, but after all the shenanigans and epic battles, Remo was thoroughly impressed and thought his dad was cool. Uncle Grandpa drove off without them, leaving them stranded on Mars forever, but they didn't mind since Remo always wanted to live on Mars. After Festro read the story, The Fart thought it was absolutely ridiculous and when to go about his "reality" activities. During his reality activity, Uncle Grandpa snuck through the window and greeted The Fart. The Fart was stunned and fell over from shock. Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Referred to as Fanny Pack) *Remo *Remo's Dad *Remo's Friends *Frankenstein *Festro *Fart *Gweelock *Slog *Dingle Trivia *Belly Bag has a different voice than the current series in this episode. *Belly Bag is called Fanny Pack in this episode. *Mr. Gus and Pizza Steve were absent for this episode, although there have been certain episodes of the actual show where they were absent as well. *This was an Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. *This is a error. When Remo's friends and Uncle Grandpa are sitting at the table, in the next scene Uncle Grandpa and Remo's friends switch places. *This is a error when Remo's friends are in the pot it's small but when one of them says sweet boombox the pot is bigger. *When Uncle Grandpa said to Remo's Dad that he's lame he has one flab over his eyes. Category:Episodes